Rewriting History
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The unthinkable has happened, AU!Michael has crossed to this world, teamed himself with Asmodeus, and together they take over both worlds. Hell spills over on earth and the two worlds collide, the angels go to war to defend their home, even their archangels reunite to defend their world, but not even that is enough and the world falls into apocalyptic chaos.
1. chapter 1

**So this is an AU!world idea that I had, it's been floating around for a while now. That what if situation where AU!Michael (who I'm calling Mikael) does team up with Asmodeus and take over this world side by side. Hell spills over on earth and the two worlds collide, the angels go to war to defend their home, even their archangels reunite to defend their world, but not even that is enough and the world falls into apocalyptic chaos.**

 **Until hope comes from the most unlikely source, the hope to fix their future and prevent the past, to save the world once and for all.**

 **AN: the Winchester's and Castiel are mentioned but not featured in this story as this is not their story to be told. This is from the POV of others. About the archangels and these two people.**

* * *

"Open the door!" The knocking was insistent, pounding at the door, if it hadn't been reinforced the force might have knocked it off the hinges, "Cousin I know you are in there! Open the damn door!"

The candles flickered as the figure in the room scurried to the door, casting their warm glow over the sanctuary, they hoped the other had picked more up as their currant ones were running out of life and they were the only source of light they had anymore.

After the worlds had collided, everything had changed, the humans went into hiding, the ones that survived, and the war had been ground shaking. All electricity had been lost, the mankind of the twenty first century was thrusted way back to the ways of their great ancestors. The age of technology had been downgraded back to the dark ages.

The world was a waste land now.

Heaven not much better, the angel's situation had been dire before, but now. The ones that had survived the wars had been turned to slaves. Slaves to the demons and the armies from the other world. They had put up a grand fight, defending their home until the last breath, even their archangels had come together. The war had been long, years upon years, and slowly but surely, they had crumbled.

Hell had spilled on Earth, demons taking over, following after the prince that had produced the greatest in their time. His weapon the Archangel Gabriel. He had known that the other Archangels would never harm the Messenger, not intentionally, and their love for their brother had been their downfall.

Raphael had been ambushed, cornered until they were able to pitch him back into Purgatory. Breaking his bow in two to ensure he would have no means of defense.

Lucifer had fought diligently, all passed disagreements left there, fighting at his brother's sides until the end. His downfall had been his lack of weapon, his trident having been lost in his fall from grace, left to fight the war with a sword that had no meaning to him.

Michael had been the last to fall, in front of everyone, and example and a warning. Asmodeus and Mikael were unstoppable, undefeatable, and with everyone watching they beheaded him. Michael had been defeated, long before his capture, and welcomed Death with open arms and a new light to his eyes, the worlds new _owners_ gloated their victory before doing the deed, missing the archangel's eyes flitting to the duo at the back of the crowd, hidden by the moving bodies, the drab clothes and the shadows that had replaced what once had been light, he twitched his chin slightly, to the side, and they had taken their cue to leave.

He did not want them to see this.

As one last respect to the brothers he was to see again soon enough.

"Dammit! Jack!", the pounding on the door got louder, "Open the _door_! It's _cold_ out here!"

"Hang on! I have to remove the warding first!"

He heard the other one groan from the outside, but the pounding stopped, and he placed his hand in the middle of the door just like they had been shown. The warding began to glow, a bright gold, and he reached through the solid obstruction to pull the other in.

Jack stepped to the side to avoid being knocked over as he stumbled into the room and turned back to reset the wards that had been placed to keep unwanted visitors out, the other shedding his went coat and the goggles on the old broken table. Running a hand through his wild curls, shaking out the water from the mess, the humidity in the room making them stand on end.

"Jack,", he surged forward when his friend turned away from the door, "Jack I think I found something!"

The younger boy met him half way, a smile creeping over his face, "When you say that do you mean-?"

He nodded his head quickly, curls bouncing in sync, and reached for his pack he'd left on the table with his goggles.

"Isaiah, you know what this could mean,", Jack stepped forward, as he pulled whatever it was he had found from his bag, Jack raised an eyebrow at the old dusty book, but the other paid him no mind, tossing his pack back on the table, "Didn't you say you were going out to get food?"

"I did us one better!"

Isaiah opened the book to the marked page, the spine crackled and the pages were a faded yellow, worn from time. Jack peered over the others shoulder, reading it slowly, mouth the words out, and he turned to peer at him again, "A time travelling spell?"

"And this," he flipped the page again, turning to what seemed like a new chapter, "I think I know where to find your dad's trident too."

Jack looked up in shock, that is what had been his father's downfall, not having his weapon in hand. The only way to end a Prince of Hell was to end them with the weapon they had been created with. If Lucifer had had his trident, perhaps it wouldn't have ended as it did, and their world would still be theirs.

"But Isaiah, we don't know how to time travel,", Jack turned away from him and the other boy followed him closely, "Jack this may be our only chance," "And what happens if it doesn't work! What happens if the trident isn't there!" "We can't not try. We could save our family. You barely just got to be with your dad and he was taken from you."

He froze there, it was true, he had only just gotten to be with his real father and they had only just gotten to know each other, and now all he had left was the long rose-gold feather he'd managed to save and the picture that Sam had snapped of them on the couch of the once bunker.

Jack choked on a breath and the other spun, the older boy jumped to his side in an instant, the book discarded on the table again, wanting to comfort the younger boy. He had gotten to be with his dad almost his entire life, and though he missed him terribly, he was at peace with it. Jack on the other hand hadn't had what he had. Him and his parent were just starting to get along together, get to know each other, and then he'd been taken from him.

"Jack, no, I didn't mean to make you upset,", he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, him and his mouth, always saying things without thinking first, "Please don't cry. It's going to be a good thing. We can save our family, get our fathers back, we can be together again."

Sometimes, with all that he did, it was easy to forget just how much younger the other was then him. Isaiah hugged him close, the warm light flickering over their forms, and peered at the page over his shoulder. Jack nodded and began to pull away, in the end it was a great plan, go back to try and find his father's trident, and in the same moment, try and save their family, perhaps they could change how their future actually turned out. Isaiah let him go, but watched closely, his power was more entuned with his emotions then the older boys was, and that was all they needed right now.

But he merely retreated to his bed, curling up on his side, back facing the older boy. Isaiah sighed deeply, running a hand through his curls, he didn't have to see it to know that he was clutching the feather from his father and hugging that picture of his close to his chest. And he couldn't say anything about it either, as he himself had done the same thing with what he had left of his own parent, it was heart breaking and comforting at the same time.

He turned to read through his new found book a bit more before turning in himself, blowing out the candles one by one, but leaving the one between their beds flickering. Jack was scared of the dark and the soft light helped to comfort him.

The older boy curled up on his side, facing the younger, listening as his breathing slowly evened out. Reaching under his old pillow, he pulled a small chain out, completely whole, no link or hook, and on the other end was a medallion. He rubbed a thumb over it, once and then twice, smiling to himself slightly, and pulled it close to press a kiss to the warm metal.

"Goodnight father."

* * *

"Yer daddies are goin' be turnin' in their graves if they knew what you boys were plannin'."

The Robert Singer of their world had perished long ago, but the Robert Singer of the other world had come over when Mikael had breached the rift between both, him and what was left of their group. Though they may be two completely different people, the dissimilarities stopped at that, one may not believe that this Robert Singer was not this world's Robert Singer, they were so much alike.

Isaiah and Jack exchanged looks, rubbing at their heads, the older man gave them both a heated look and waved one of his men away. These two were no intruders nor scavengers, though they sure looked like they could be, and he'd vouch for these boys with everything he owned.

He had not taken to them as he had now back when he first met them, blaming them for the mistakes that their parent's counterparts had made, ordering the men to attack on sight, and making sure they knew to stay away. They had no place with them, halflings, angel spawn was just as bad as angels themselves. And then the boys had saved their camp, just after losing their family, and he'd warmed up to them just as everyone else had. He was not their parents, and he didn't want to assume the role, but they were as good as.

Though they lived off somewhere on their own, not even he was trusted to know where they actually stayed, and the mistrust was not taken by offense especially in the world they lived in. You didn't trust your own blood with too much, let alone a different species, not with something as important as where you slept.

"Yea we know, but we're gonna do it, we have to uncle Bobby.", Isaiah tried to make their case, as it was some of his people that they needed to get some of the items needed for the spell, Bobby met his gaze head on and stared until the younger lowered his gaze to the ground. Jack looked between them both, scratching at his forehead under the hat he wore, not saying a word at the moment, and that was for the best. Just the thought of possibly getting to see his father again, getting to save him from his future, was enough to make him choke anytime he opened his mouth to speak.

"I dunno boys. It sounds more like a suicide mission then anything. We don't exactly have many people to spare for this sorta thin'."

Isaiah groaned miserably, scrubbing his hands over his face, "Uncle Bobby, if we can do what we think we can do, then these people won't have to worry about living in this shit hole.", Bobby reached a hand up to smack the boy over the head again and the youngin ducked back quickly, so he pointed instead, "Yer daddy would wash that mouth out if he ever heard you talkin like that."

He'd met the boy's father a few times in passing, he wasn't exactly a soft-spoken archangel, rough around the edges, but he was good at what he'd done. The Healer of Heaven had spent much of his free time in the camp, fixing what he could, and keeping his child from falling victim to any raids, he wasn't what he would call a soft person, but he was liked by the children, despite his hard tones and sharp orders and he cared deeply. He was fond of his boy, very fond, often rubbing a hand over his thick curls, keeping him close when he himself was not on the battle field with his brothers, and leaving the boy here when he was, always returning for him.

Until he didn't.

"My daddy ain't here."

Bobby wasn't phased by this, "I'd do so myself."

"Like to see you try old man."

Jack sighed and tugged his cousin back, Isaiah falling silent immediately, knowing when the younger boy needed his moment. He had been so new to the world before it had fallen apart, and he still was, he hadn't even turned a year old yet before everything hit the fan, "Uncle Bobby, we need the chance to try, we could go and fail or we could go and succeed, but how will we know if don't try?"

He sure hated it when his words were thrown back at him, and by the baby of the family, he had sure inherited his daddy's smooth tongue. He knew how to make his case, and Bobby would be damned if he didn't feel at least slightly proud of the kid for knowing how to get his way without resorting to some of the words the other did, and in that he made their argument more convincing.

"You,", Jack smiled as he pointed at him, "Yer daddy would be proud to hear you pleadin your case like that. Little brats."

He turned, waving them forward, and they shared a grin, "Thanks kiddo.", Isaiah whispered in his ear as they jogged to catch up with the man they called their uncle, their only living uncle that is, Bobby lead them to a small tent that he called his home, and pointed at the cot, "Sit.", the plopped down together as he rummaged through a chest at the back of his tent.

"We've been keeping an eye out since word of your plan reached out ears.", he huffed in triumph at finding whatever he had been searching for, "A scroll, one of Uriel's, wisdom.", he passed the old yellowing scroll to the younger of the two, Jack took it in hand, holding it delicately, "A dove, Chamuel, love.", Isaiah made a face as he passed him the dead bird. Holding it away from his face, despite his parentage, he had no desire to see the broken neck of the symbol of love, "And Ryder donated his stuffed dog, symbol of innocence, you needed four things but we aren't going to risk ourselves getting the last one."

The last, a symbol of courage, something from the tree of life, as the angel of courage had guarded it...courageously...until he himself had been struck down. Jack was silent a moment, looking down at the scroll and the stuffed dog, they were so close, _he_ was so close to getting to see his father again, even a father from another time was better than his father now, and all they needed was one more ingredient to their spell.

"I can get it."

"I don' like this boy. But I know nothin' I say is gonna stop you.", Bobby stood, holding the tent flap open for them as they exited the tent behind him, tucking the items in the older boy's pack. "Jus' be careful alright. I don' wanna have to explain to your daddies why you joined them before I did." Jack hugged him tightly for a long minute, one of the few that got to, and he tugged the older boy into a quick embrace. Isaiah clapped him on the back and tightened his arms around him for a moment before pulling back.

"We'll be back uncle Bobby. I promise. I trust Jackie when he says he can get us the fruit."

"It's not that I don' trust you boys," Bobby walked with them to the camp line, where their camp blended away into the heavily wooded protections of their dense forest, "I promised yer daddies I'd watch out for you if anything was to happen to them. I don' wanna see anythin' happen to ya."

They hugged the older man one last time, Jack pulled his hood up, and Isaiah pulled his leather fingerless gloves on, "Come back in one piece, ya hear."

* * *

It was well after dark when they made their way back into the human camp, sneaking in with the shadows, some men jumped as they approached, reaching for their weapons, but quickly settled down upon seeing who it was. Younger children cheered softly and waved, running up to greet them, asking about their adventure and if they had gotten what they needed. Jack kept his hood up, doing his best to divert questions to the older boy next to him, Isaiah side-eyed him, trying to note what could be wrong without the boy actually telling him.

Jack was not one to tell you when he was in rough shape. He'd only ever told his father, who didn't tolerate him keeping it to himself, and that was it. Otherwise if one assumed something was wrong it was up to them to figure out what and then address it. He didn't say anything on it though, letting him have his moment of knowing he'd succeeded just as he had said, fruit from the tree of life safely among the rest of the items in his pack.

Bobby met them half way, arms crossed, face set in its permanent sternness. But they knew he was happy to see them, and in one piece as he had said, he assumed anyway. They would never tell him if they weren't anyway, so his always hoped his assumptions were right.

He raised an eyebrow when the younger boy grinned, holding an extra fruit up, tugging it out from his hoodie pocket, "Told you uncle Bobby."

The man caught the fruit when he tossed it, staring at it in awe, before handing it off to someone to be put away for safe keeping. They all knew what the fruits were worth and what they were capable of, new life, healing, you name it. It was like having a piece of _God_ with you, and in this world, they lived in, they could most certainly use something like that.

"So now what?", he turned when Isaiah grinned, "Now we hit the time stream."

"Cheeky little shit."

* * *

They spent the rest of the night in the human settlement, Jack played with the other kids, as Isaiah watched him from his spot by the fire. They laughed and chased each other for a while until even that got too much and they sat together, in a group, and watched the Nephilim boy make shadow puppets. He was so cheating with his powers but he didn't have the heart to call him on it.

"So, how're ya really doin?"

Isaiah looked up as the older man sat next to him on the over turned log, and heaved a sigh, for a moment, a quick fleeting moment, Bobby got to see the kid that sat next to him. And then it passed, walls shooting back up, defenses back on high alert. Jack was better at hiding his emotions then his older cousin.

"I miss him uncle Bobby."

"I would call you crazy if ya didn.", there was no mistaking who him was. Bobby felt for the boy, having lost his father and then his entire family in one foul swoop, all because a certain weapon had not been there to turn the tides of the war. They had searched for it, everyone searched everywhere, but no one could find the thing, and then it was too late, "And I feel guilty about it too."

Bobby turned to look down at the boy, raising an eyebrow at the confession, "Why in your granddaddy's name would you feel guilty about it?"

Isaiah shrugged, tucking his knees up close, resting his chin on his crossed arms, "Because I didn't see it. I didn't see as my dad was struck down, tossed back into Purgatory, and the gates locked behind him. But Jack," he spared the younger a look, smiling as he smiled, "He did. He saw Lucifer get struck down, saw him bound and hung, saw him stripped and beaten, he saw it all uncle Bobby. And then he watched as he was killed."

"I'm not gonna defend the devil, not matter what he's done to try and make up for his past mistakes," Isaiah gave him a heated glare and he raised a hand to stop him from interrupting, "But that S.O.B adored that boy. Just as your daddy adored you. They'd have taken what they had a thousand times if it meant you didn't have to suffer it."

He too looked over at the late Morningstar's son, watching him carefully, he had become alarming talented at hiding his true intents and emotions. For the longest time he had blamed the captive Messenger, blaming him for being _weak_ and so easily caught, blaming him for what had befallen their family. The Messenger no doubt blamed himself, up in whatever construct or cage he was being held in, the only remaining member of his family, his brothers all gone and their children scattered to the winds without any sort of guidance or protection. Knowing he was responsible for it all.

Both boys had blamed him for the longest time, until they finally moved passed it, and realized that he had lost just as much as they had, if not more.

If they went back now, they could find the trident, they could save their family, both sides. They could keep Gabriel from falling into Asmodeus hands, stop the rift between worlds, and if the war still had to occur, they could give them a better chance. Jack would get to be with his father again and he with his, and they could be together again, without the worry of what would become their future.

And on the other hand, they could fail.

They could not find it, and come back to here, after having to live it a second time around.

"An' they'd tan both yer hides if they knew what you were doin',", time was never something to mess with, he's heard that more than enough, it was difficult to do too. But they were children of archangels. They were stronger than the average Nephilim, stronger than the average angel, "And if that bein how they'd respond then I think you should do it."

"Are you... Are you giving us your blessing?", Bobby shook his head, "Oh hell no. If you do succeed and I have to see those two again, I want it very clear that I was against this idea of yours, don't want to be on their bad side."

They settled into a companionable silence, watching the fire crackle and dance in front of them, listening to the soft giggling from the children behind them.

"How're ya gonna do it?"

"Jack can open the portal", Isaiah tossed a twig into the flames, "I can charge the portal with enough power to open the time rift."

There was no more talk about it, not until the next morning, for now they blended in with the crowds and enjoyed their last night with what they knew, before venturing off into the unknown.

* * *

Jack shook with the force of the portal he'd opened, his powers straining, eyes blazing bright gold, sweat beading on his temple. He grits his teeth as the familiar sensation of his power rising from somewhere deep, like his belly was twisting, as he called for more. Isaiah pulled his goggles down over his eyes, reaching deep within himself for that same reaction, pulling at his power like his cousin had, blue sparks jumped sporadically from his arms until they formed what looked like tiny lightning bolts, pushing his power into it as much as he could, the blue intensified, concentrating, and he reached for the portal when he knew it would be enough.

The gold mixed with the blue, swirling together in perfect harmony, sparks jumped from the swirling vortex, into the ground and nearby trees. The camp was ready to move, the sonic boom that had echoed when the portal opened no doubt heard by unwanted ears, and they would come to investigate, hoping to find the two.

Bobby stood at the front of the crowd, all watching the two, hoping that it was the last time they'd be seen. Hoping that they could achieve what they were setting out to do, and that there was still hope for their future, no matter what happened in the meantime.

Isaiah reached for Jack's hand, gold met blue, and they spared the camp and its people one final look, before running into the portal. There was another boom, and the people began to disappear into the woods, to get a head start on any that might come to investigate, Bobby stayed a moment longer watching until the portal closed behind the pair.

He doubted that God listened to them anymore, and he wasn't a religious man, seeing as to what had happened to him and his kind without any intervention, but he sent a prayer up for those two.

* * *

 _A smile slowly spread over his bloody lips, tugging at the stitches, his head hung low and grace nearly gone. But even he was strong enough to feel the pull, heard the echoing boom as the portal was opened. Asmodeus appeared in the doorway of his cell, demanding answers despite knowing that he'd sewn his mouth shut, and he merely smiled._

* * *

Chuck and Amara shared a smile, hands intertwined, Dark and Light united at long last. He turned to look at the older hunter, eyes shining with renewed joy, being reunited with one's other half must do that, "I think we're going to go away for a while and..."

"Hey, yeah," Dean held up his hands, no further explanation was needed, he understood what was needed, "Family Meeting. I get it."

The calmness in the atrium shifted, the wind shifted directions, and the all froze at the sudden change in atmosphere. The light mood being replaced by something more, something harder, something stronger, and lightning cracked. Dean looked to Chuck, who shook His head, Amara looked around Her, trying to find what had interrupted their moment of reconciliation.

There was a soft pop, Dean jumped back as a swirling mass of energy came to life, spinning and spinning and spinning, gold mixed with blue, sparks jumping from the rotating vortex of color, Chuck stepped forward examining the vortex and the charge imbedded in it, Amara following Him on the other side.

"Do you know what the heck this is?"

Chuck ignored him for a moment and Dean waited as patiently as Dean Winchester can wait, "Chuck!"

"It's a time portal, the charge," He weaved His fingers in the glow and swirls, energy swirled around His fingers, "I've seen it before but that's impossible."

The vortex released a bang as it took hold, Chuck stepped back carefully, watching as the mouth of the portal opened wide. There was darkness on the other side, and for a moment He feared that the ones who had made the portal had not made it through, and then they broke through the back.

Running through the end of the portal and out the front came two boys, covered in dust, and drab worn clothes that had surely seen better days. Dust flew from the elder's curls as he caught the younger around the waist.

Dean was shocked still at the sudden appearance, Amara not much better, but Chuck seemed to recognize them. Well, one of them, and He stepped forward, "This is impossible.", though nothing was really impossible when it came to His Family, "You're just a babe."

"Brother?", Amara stepped up beside Her brother, watching cautiously as Chuck reached out for the taller one, tugging him around, he grunted slightly as he was tugged with the other still struggling to catch his bearings, "Do you know this boy?"

Chuck hummed in reply, reaching to tug the boys goggles up, away from his shining eyes, "I do. Not this version, but I know him," the boy looked up at Him, meeting His gaze, "Granddad?", He hummed again, "You were just born."

Despite contrary belief, He had no problems with the Nephilim, the good ones. He knew when His third eldest son had conceived a child with a human medicine woman. He'd been excited when He'd learned He was going to be a grandfather.

"Grandfather?"

The other turned in his grasp to look up at the being he'd only ever heard stories of and peered up at Him, Chuck smiled, as comforting as He hoped He was able, not knowing exactly what these boys had been through, but if one was to go by their appearance it wasn't anything good.

"You", He pulled the others hood down, revealing dirty blonde hair and shaded blue eyes, "Aren't even born yet."

"Granddad.", Isaiah surged forward, curling around the scruffy man, and Jack huffed as he was pulled forward by association. Hugging himself close to his grandfather despite his cousin being in between them. Amara walked up behind them, peering over her brother's shoulder curiously. The little one was achingly similar to the light bringer.

"Hey I got you", Chuck held him close for a moment, peering over at his Sister, "Amara...?"

She nodded softly, this was a family matter, and she wanted to see how this family really interacted, "Brother for them to come back from whatever time they are from, it must be important.", Chuck smiled at His sister over the boy's curls, petting them back for a soft moment, "I think we should head back. They must have a story to tell."

Dean wanted to voice his protest, he didn't even know these kids, didn't know who or what they were. All he did know was that they called Chuck _'grandfather'_ and that they had somehow travelled through time. Had he not just been through what he had been through it would have been a bit more mind-blowing. Perhaps once the shock had worn off he would still be mind-blown, but until then, he shrugged.

Chuck pulled the youngster away only slightly, cupping his cheek for a moment, "Come on boys.", He turned his attentions to the other two in the room, keeping the boys close for a bit longer. "Sister I need you to find Lucifer.", she tilted her heard slightly, and he curled a hand around the shorter boy's cheek absentmindedly, "You must recognize him?"

She nodded slowly, and then it dawned on her, her mouth falling open slightly.

"His...son..."

Chuck nodded, Jack looked up at them silently, hearing his father's name.

"He needs to be present for this.", Amara nodded in agreement and vanished in a soft lift of the wind. Dean looked between Chuck and the two kids.

"Lucifer has a son?"

"Not yet.", Chuck looked down at the boy, "Soon. But not yet."

* * *

"No!", Jack pulled himself from Isaiah's grip, Chuck's grip, and threw a hand up. The bullet froze midair, golden energy surging from his fingertips. Sam looked stricken, seeing Dean alive and well, Chuck with him, and now this. Toni Bevell gasped as her breath seemed to leave her, pulled right from her chest, eyes wide as she stared at the new arrivals. This should not have happened, according to her sources and planning, Sam Winchester was free for the taking, and Dean Winchester was no longer an issue.

This was not in her plan.

"Leave him alone."

Chuck reached for the youngster a moment too late, he threw his hand to the side and the woman was sent flying, "Hey hey hey, get back here.", he tugged him back and gave him a stern look, "Do not do that again.", he curled a hand around the boy's temple, despite the dirt and caked on dust, "You still weak from opening that portal and maintaining it. Take it easy."

Dean rushed forward, watching the bullet drop out of midair, whatever was holding it back no longer holding it. Sam met him half way, the collided in a hug, throwing the rule out the window in this moment that they both knew the other was alive and well.

Jack curled around the older boy's arm, mumbling about a headache, and Isaiah smiled sadly at him.

"Small price to pay for getting us here?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too cousin."

Chuck smiled at the pair, but turned His attentions to the two hunters, looking around the room silently for a moment.

"Where is Castiel?"

Sam pulled away from his brother at the question and motioned to the sigil on the wall, "He was banished,", Chuck inclined His head slightly, _'Sister?'_

 ** _'I will get him.'_**

 _'Thank you.'_

"He's going to need a vessel."

"Who?", Sam tilted his head, looking to his brother for help, he was left thinking that everything had returned because his brother was dead, Chuck and Amara were dead, and here they were. Chuck most certainly alive and well, Dean alive and kicking, and he was sure Amara was still out there somewhere because it didn't seem to him that any sort of balance was broken.

Dean shook his head.

"Lucifer.", Chuck met Sam's look with one of His own, daring him to say something, Jack looked up at the mention of his father's name again, "Father?"

"Yes son, your father," He waved a hand at the empty couch across from them, a blonde man appeared, not making a sound, no movements, an empty shell waiting for its inhabitant. He looked between both grandchildren and turned an imploring gaze on the Winchesters, "Mind allowing them to get cleaned up?"

Dean nodded, leaving Sam for a moment, showing the two where the showers were. Jack shook his head when he was shown to his own shower, and held on tighter to his older cousin's arm, Isaiah thanked the hunter softly, tugging the younger into the bathroom he'd been shown to. Chuck made sure they had clean clothes to change into, taking their old ones, and Isaiah's pack.

Unhooking the latch, he tossed the top of the knapsack back, and began to rifle through it. Sam sat across from him, tilting his head in confusion, "Chuck...Should you be..."

"I will search through my own grandson's bag if I so choose to."

He pulled out little things, knickknacks and trinkets, pieces of metal, no doubt to conduct his power. He pulled free some blades, a few throwing knives, and some pictures. One of the younger of the pair, he was sitting somewhere in the open, sun shining in the background, the blonde man next to him ruffling his hair. A rose-gold feather. Some broken arrow heads and other various things. And of course, the biggest item in the bag, the book.

Flipping it open to the marked page, He felt His insides twist, just what _had_ the boys lived to lay witness to that they needed Lucifer's trident?

Amara appeared behind Him, with the two angels in question, Lucifer took to the vessel waiting for him immediately, rotating out the kinks and cramps.

"Oh, sweet Nick.", he looked to his Father a moment, "He made it to Heaven, right?"

"With his wife and child."

He smiled and thanked his Parent silently, Chuck nodded in return, looking at all the things scattered on the library table, reaching for a single broken arrow head, "Aren't these Raphael's?", Chuck nodded silently and Lucifer hummed, running a finger over the carvings in the fine moon stone. These particular sets had been a gift from him to his little brother.

"Brother, where are-?"

"They are getting cleaned up and will join us in a moment."

Amara nodded, taking a seat next to Her brother at the table, reading the book He's passed to her. Castiel had made his way to the Winchesters side, frowning at the unfamiliar presence in the halls, fingers curling around his blade tightly when he heard the soft padded footsteps on the stone flooring. Lucifer looked up from the picture he'd been examining, both angels turning to look at who or what was headed their way, one on defense and the other curious, a boy turned the corner, new flannel and jeans, socked feet softly stepping over the cool floor, Castiel stepped forward threateningly, but the boy paid him no mind, his eyes focusing on the archangel near the table.

He didn't even seem to care that their pack had been emptied.

"Father?"

Lucifer huffed as the boy rammed himself into his chest, arms tightening around his middle, and he looked up at the others in confusion. His Father smiling at him knowingly, Sam's mouth had fallen open in shock, and Castiel's eyes widened. Slowly he curled his arms around the small shaking frame, taking a moment to realize that the boy was crying, crying into his chest, soaking through his shirt, whispering about his _'father'_ and they stood like that for a moment.

The boy was small, his grace much smaller than his physical age would dictate but looks could be deceiving. He was just born, still a mere babe, and Lucifer curled his free hand around the back of the boy's wet head, "Did you just call me _'father'_?"

Lucifer looked up at them again, eyes wide in a multitude of different emotions; fear, disbelief, hope, uncertainty. Chuck nodded at him, motioning to the doorway with His chin, and they turned to look at the other as he came to a stop, eyes taking in his bag having been upturned, "Uncle?"

* * *

"I guess you could say that this entire thing started, when you didn't come back Grandfather, you left again."

Chuck felt shame heat up His face as they recounted their story, from beginning up until the moment they had arrived here in that atrium at the park. Jack hadn't let go of his father's arm since they had met, even though this version wasn't really his father, in the same breath it was, seeing as they didn't honestly hop universes, this was just a younger version of his father. Lucifer had taken it in stride, curling his arm around the youth's shoulders and pulling him close.

Knowing he was a father was something that he was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around. This was his boy, this child here at his side, was his son. He wanted to keep him as close as ever since finding out that the fledgling was _his_ fledgling.

"Sam and Dean blamed dad for many of the things that went wrong, he helped them and they still treated him like the bad guy, he had done what they'd asked, and in putting himself on that line, in thanks, they tried to put him back in the cage again."

Lucifer looked down at his boy, that was clearly a subject he had some opinions on that he was withholding from them, perhaps they weren't as respectful as this version of it had been, he was proud that his son would try and remain respectful.

"They were mad that he possessed Castiel even though he gave him permission to do so."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, "And uncle Luci was mad at you for apologizing for leaving like you did, Granddad, and then you left him again without so much as saying goodbye."

Chuck looked down at His hands in shame, as that was what He had been about to do again, up until the two boys had made their appearance. If one really thinks about it, the only reason they had stayed, they had went after Lucifer after the fight, was because of the fledglings interrupting their departure. Lucifer gave his Father a long hard look, and when Chuck couldn't meet his gaze, he hummed in understanding.

"So, your apology, all those fancy words you used, were they just ploys to get me to agree to fight for you?"

"Brother", even Amara sounded surprised, Lucifer turned his gaze on Her but She ignored him in favor of Her brother, "Is this true?"

Chuck couldn't answer a question that they already knew the answer to, and it wasn't a good answer either, Isaiah jumped in before anything could be said that would cause the peace to break and war to start. That's all they needed, was to escape one war only to start another, and motioned for Jack to continue.

Amara shook Her head at Her brother.

"Right, um, okay, and then Jack?"

Lucifer looked down at the little guy in his side and nodded, "Yea, and then kiddo?"

"Well you jumped around a lot, vessel to vessel, a Rockstar, even then President," Dean interrupted him, "He possessed the _President_?", Jack nodded, "That's where you met my mom, her name was Kelly Kline, shew as the president's assistant."

Lucifer took note of his tone and frowned, "She did not make it passed childbirth, did she?", Jack shook his head slowly and he pulled him closer, "I'm so sorry little one. If she was anything like you she has surely made it to paradise, she must have a pure soul,". Jack looked up at him in surprise, never expecting his father to say something so heartfelt, and he meant it, he could tell. Though the father he knew had never actually said anything, to his face anyway, derogatory about his mother he had thought that surely his father would not regret any human's death.

"And then Crowley trapped you. Instead of being sent back to the cage he took you prisoner. I'm not really sure what happened during that, you didn't like talking about it a whole lot, but you managed to get out."

They listened closely to what they were told, anger was shared between them at some instances, and then sadness. Lucifer's grip noticeably tightened around the young man in his side at some intervals, and at others he looked down right murderous, clearly living up to the title _Satan_ when it came to whatever rolled through his mind during those moments.

"And then Uncle Gabriel fell victim to Asmodeus, and he used his power to wreak havoc on the world, Mikael-", "Who?", "Michael from another universe, evil, killed his you, before killing our you, everyone's dead. The universes mixed. There were wars. Lots and lots of wars."

Chuck leaned forward, pointing at the book He'd found in Isaiah's bag, "That's why you have the book, I'm assuming you stole it, you were trying to find a way to defeat him."

Isaiah nodded, taking over for his younger cousin, Jack smiled at him gratefully and let himself be tugged into his father's administrations, looking him over for any minute injury, leaning deeper into his side, and Lucifer tugging him as close as he could, pressing a chaste quick kiss to his head.

"Asmodeus uses uncles power to strengthen himself, it gives him new powers on top of his powers he has as a Prince of Hell. He keeps him prisoner now. He used him to defeat the others, he knew that they would never willingly fight their youngest brother, and he used that to his advantage. Casting my father back into Purgatory without any means of defense, hunting down uncle Michael and taking him prisoner, finding where Lucifer had hidden and dragging him back before turning the blade on him. Michael was the last one to go."

"They cut his wings off father," Jack whispered into the Morningstar's shoulder in horror, recalling that day almost as if it had happened only yesterday, "Then they drained his grace from him."

"Before they chopped his head off."

Lucifer hushed the hatchling next to him, pulling him back into his chest, petting at his hair tenderly until he fell silent and his breathing calmed again.

"The only thing that could defeat a Prince of Hell is the weapon that made him a Prince of Hell. But no one knew where your trident was. We all looked, everyone, but no one could find it. Not even you.", Isaiah nodded at his book, "We figured if we could come back and stop certain things from occurring your trident wouldn't be lost completely and we could save everyone."

"We honestly hadn't meant to come back this far," Jack piped up softly, "I sort of miscalculated the distance and we only had enough ingredients to jump once."

He smiled as his father scratched at his cheek softly, "Hey kiddo, even that is an accomplishment, being this young and coming back at all is something to be proud of, don't sell yourself short."

"We were kind of hoping", Isaiah looked at him with wide hopeful eyes, "That perhaps you'd just misplaced it and forgot in your older ago?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, but ignored the joke on his age for the moment, there was a time and a place but shook his head. Honestly, he had no idea where his trident had gone, he'd dropped it during the fall and assumed that Michael had found it.

"I'm sorry, I wish I did, but I dropped it during the fall and when I went back to get it, it had disappeared. I have no idea where it went. I assumed that Michael had taken it."

Jack and Isaiah exchanged glances.

"Uncle doesn't have it."

* * *

"Father you had once said that your Trident was part of you, like, it was a part of your grace?", Lucifer hummed from where he was leaning over a book, upon the realization that he literally and honestly had no idea as to where it could be they had started research almost immediately, Sam and Lucifer had retreated to the library, with Jack in tow, to crack open the books. While Dean, Castiel, and Isaiah made their way into Purgatory.

If they were being honest when they said that Gabriel was alive, but injured, then there was one they would need to fix him.

Chuck and Amara had went to the cage, to see what could be done about Michael, see if there was any way to fix what had been broken after years and years trapped within his own mind.

"Yes. It's tied to it. But not in the way that I can call it like magic. More so it's tied to my strength and power, to my core precisely, literally made for me and only me."

Sam looked up as he seemed to understand where the boy was going with this question, leaning over his book as he leaned forward slightly, "Lucifer you burn cold."

"Now is not the time for jokes Sammy."

"I'm being serious", Lucifer looked up, leaning over Jack's leg to peer up at the hunter, and nodded once, "Yes Sam. I burn cold. Literally the element of Ice. Some call me snow miser."

Jack giggled softly, clearing the tension, "I like that movie.", Lucifer grinned up at him, "So do I. We're going to have to watch it some night before bed."

Sam smiled at them, "Lucifer if your trident is tied to your core, Ice as you say, if you dropped it what would it do?"

"Conceal itself. As precaution, in case any humans were to wonder upon. The wouldn't know what it was."

The younger hunter nodded, turning to look at the fallen angel's son for a moment, his next question for him, "You said that you had all searched everywhere you could? Right?", the boy nodded his head, leaning against his parent's shoulder as Lucifer went back to reading whatever manifest or atlas he had found among the many shelves of books.

"We looked everywhere we could."

Sam tapped the map he was looking at, an idea forming, "What about the icecaps?"

Jack shook his head, "They all basically melted. What was left was taken up to the _'Kingdom in the Sky'_."

Lucifer looked up, turning to give the hunter his attention again, "You don't think...", Sam gave a shrug but looked back down at his book, "According to this, the coldest place on earth, an ice sheet known as the East Antarctic Plateau, has a record of temperatures plummeting down as low 136 degrees, between the high ridges of Dome Argus and Dome Fuji, two summits.", "And if it was the coldest thing on earth at the time-", they looked up at each other at the same moment, "The continent would have formed around it."

The two jumped up at the same time, "If they had control of the ice caps in the future, clearly they know something is there, something they couldn't risk letting anyone get their hands on, we should look there first.", Lucifer nodded, snapping his fingers hastily, Antarctic gear appearing on the hunter instantly. Jack looked between the two men, jumping down from his spot on the table, tugging on Lucifer's arm, "I want to come to!"

"Absolutely not", Lucifer shook his head and sat him in a chair, "You're still recharging after bringing your cousin and yourself here in the first place. You will stay here."

"But I can help!"

Sam kept himself silent as he watched the interactions, he was still somewhat skeptic on their being together, he didn't trust easy, and when it came to trusting someone like Lucifer that was even worse, but he appeared to truly have his heart in the right place when it came to the son he never knew he had, not yet anyway, briefly he wondered if it would still be, what with Jack and Isaiah changing things up already.

Chuck had stayed, not leading Lucifer to have to take measures and cause havoc, he didn't have to jump from vessel to vessel like he had in the past that Jack knew and if he didn't have to jump from vessel to vessel then he would never possess the President, never meet Kelly Kline, and never impregnate her with Jack.

Had their coming back too far changed so much that only one would return to the future?

Sam shook his head to the matter, not something they could worry about now, they had to find what they had come back here to find in the first place, and then worry about the consequences that might follow.

"You can help by staying here waiting for your Grandfather to get back", Lucifer was firm on the matter at hand, he didn't want his son to place himself in that sort of environment, not while he was still here, "And tell Him where we went."

"But-"

"Jack I'm not going to be persuaded on this. You're staying here and that's final."

He huffed, crossing his arms, as he fell into an angry pout. But he let the matter drop, seeing that he was fighting a losing war in this instance, and Lucifer gave him a look of approval before reaching for the hunter on the other side of the room, "Don't you dare follow.", one final word to his son and they were gone. The fledgling huffed and threw himself down in the chair his father had vacated, not liking being left behind, his father was dead in the future so excuse him for not wanting to be away from the one in the past who wasn't.

* * *

"Where's Jack?"

They had left the boy in the library, and he wasn't there now that they were back, Isaiah was pointedly ignoring the other archangel seated at the head of the table. Lucifer was momentarily stunned into silence as the dark brown eyes finished skimming the page of whatever book he had found interesting enough to read.

The breath left his chest almost entirely, "Raph...You're alive?"

"Of course,", finally he looked up from his book, "We are not so easy to kill, a blessing and a curse," Lucifer smiled at him, finally breaking from his reverie, crossing the room quickly. Dean made a noise in the back of his throat when he saw the normally so stoic archangel crack a smile, because he was sure that he didn't know how to do such things, and he stood from his seat to meet him half way.

Both archangels clutched at each other, hugging the other as tight as they could in their corporal vessels, taking in each other for a long moment. There was a soft sigh, Sam looked passed them to the shadow in the doorway, Amara met his gaze and smiled, looking pointedly at the two brothers again.

"Of course it was a surprise to see my newborn as a young adult", was he...was he trying to joke?, "that was enough to shock a few years off my life."

"Yea, well, my newborn is apparently _still_ a newborn."

"You brother?", Raphael pulled back, his eyes shining mischievously in the light of the library, "Now I really _have_ heard everything."

Lucifer chuckled as they pulled apart, "Yea well, wait until you hear this, _Dad_ admitted He wasn't perfect."

"You are right, _now_ I have heard everything," Chuck gave a mocking bark of laughter, and they turned a smile on their Parent, He rolled His eyes but there was no fire behind it, this was all in good fun.

"Do tell though brother", Lucifer set a hand on his nephew's head, "What has gotten your young one so down? How severe of a tongue lashing did you give him?"

"I doubt as severe as the one yours will receive once you manage to locate him."

That was what brought them around again, he made a noise in the back of his throat, "Where has my son gone?"

Dean tilted his head, "He said something about Russia?"

Lucifer nodded in thanks, "See you soon brother mine.", Raphael inclined his head only just, turning back to his book he'd found, raising a hand in farewell. Isaiah made a small noise but went otherwise ignored for the moment. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be on the other end of one of his dad's scolding's, and it had been a surprise all parties witnessing the unfolding lecture, when the normally stoic teenager broke into tears and folded himself around the third archangel.

Even Raphael had been shocked silent.

* * *

"I do believe that when I said to _'stay in the bunker'_ that Russia was not a part of it at the time.", Jack went still at the voice behind him, ducking his head slightly in the way only a child can do when caught with their hand in the metaphorical cookie jar, "Care to tell me when that changed?"

"I can explain!"

He had after all been told to stay in the bunker, and there had been no possible way to say there was a misunderstanding. The boy jumped around, eyes wide, a deer caught in headlights, and it wasn't until he saw the expression, that familiar _'you aren't going to sit comfortably for a week'_ expression that he realized just how badly he had messed up.

They had come here on a mission, clearly, they had not taken into consideration just how their parents of this time would react having all of this thrown at them, some things had changed and some things had not.

"Oh, you can?", Lucifer crossed his arms, both eyebrows raised, "Please do, I think I want to hear this one."

Jack licked his lips, thinking hard and quick for his explanation, "I think I found it."

"I told you to stay."

He backed up a step when his father moved forward a step, "But-", Lucifer shook his head, "No Jack, I told you to stay, you deliberately disobeyed me. Why did you leave? And for... _Oymyakon_ , Russia?", he was being tossed a line here, if for the moment, and he took it like it was his only saving grace.

Jack smiled excitedly, "I was thinking about what you said, and thought to myself, the supposed location as to where you fell, versus the location, and it didn't take me to Antarctica it brought me here."

"And why didn't you call for me?"

"I—I-"

"Show me what you think you found, and then we are going to have a chat, this is not going to happen again."

* * *

"Brother? Were you not wearing a belt before?"

Lucifer nodded, hands tucked into his pants pocket, and his younger brother spared a sympathetic look to the hall behind him. The poor boy wouldn't sit comfortably for some time to come. He spared his own child a look and turned back in question, "Did he really find what they had come to find?"

Raphael and Isaiah looked to the Morningstar with the same question on their tongues, and waited to see what his answer would be, there was a brief pause and everyone waited on baited breath. Lucifer stretched slightly, reaching over his shoulder, and much like they'd seen some do, pulled a long weapon back over his shoulder. The item glistened in the light, shining with cool metal and ice, three prongs, and ice like jewels around the cuff that connected the prongs to the staff, was Lucifer's trident. He smiled at the thing, looking it up and down, holding it out for the Nephilim at the table, "Is this what you two came looking for?"

He shot from his seat, reaching for the archangel's weapon, "You found it! You actually found it!"

Lucifer smiled as he took the trident from his hand, holding it steady with two hands, looking it over closely. A smile slowly spread over his features, "Do you _know_ what this means?"

They all went silent as the boy spoke, side conversations hushing at the emotion that leaked into his voice, tears soaked his eyes. His fingers tightened around the cool metal, this trident was the key to saving their family, to saving everything and everyone.

"We have a home to go back to.", he took a deep shaky breath, "And I'm not talking about that run down little one-bedroom shack full of candles."

Raphael stood up a tad straighter, he had never been told much of what the future had held for his nearly grown son, but by what little he gave away, in the little side comments, he was starting to deduce that perhaps his future was not the future a parent would want for their child.

He looked back at his father, tears making his eyes shine, "Dad this means that you won't... you won't...", the Healer stepped forward, hushing the boy softly, pulling him into a protective and comforting embrace, "Hush my boy, do not say it," he had known that perhaps things might have been different but never had he thought they would be _that_ different, "think not of the future you left but of the future you will return to."

Isaiah held the trident back out to his uncle, Lucifer took it up in hand, tucking it back into his grace quickly, and joined his brother in hugging his nephew.

* * *

It was their last night before returning to their own time, and they laid out on the roof of the bunker, staring up at the clear starry sky. Isaiah was curled into his father's shoulder, his head leaning against his collar bone, and the archangel threaded his fingers through his fingers, twirling curls around in his fingers as they whispered to one another.

Lucifer rubbed at the young one's shoulder, tapping his thumb against collar bone, and dug the picture he'd kept from his nephews pack out of his pocket, "Is this us?", Jack turned to look up at the picture and nodded, reaching up to hold the other side of the photo, their fingers brushing together lightly, and he nodded, "Yes. We had a lot of fun."

"Fun? What sort of fun?"

"You were showing me how to use my powers, on uncle Michael, but it was fun."

He smiled at the boy's tone, wiggling his free fingers into his side until he gave a soft giggle, "Hopefully we'll have more fun and I can explore that giggle a bit more."

Jack squirmed, giggling softly as the fingers wondered from his side, "Does this spot make you giggle too?"

"Father, yehehes!"

"How about here?"

"Fahahather!"

He chuckled, "Ohohoho, this spot made more than a giggle,", Jack squeaked adorably when those fingers wiggled into his belly again, "I think I like this spot."

"Fahahather! Plehehehease!"

"When I see you in the future, we'll pick up here, right, here", he clawed one last time at the boy's belly, and chuckled when he jumped slightly, barking out a soft laugh, "Because you're young and don't giggle nearly enough."

"Father?", he looked down as he was called, humming slightly, Jack smiled up at him, "Can you make me a promise?"

Lucifer nodded, "Of course."

"When I accidently bald your wings six years from now please don't ground me for a month."

"You", they heard the other archangel chuckle softly, "Bald his wings?"

"I don't mean to!"

"You bald my wings and you're asking me to go easy on you?", Lucifer looked down at him carefully, and Jack felt as if he had let too much slip, and now he was in trouble, "How do you even accomplish that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know!"

Both archangels chuckle and the elder angel nods, "Sure, I'll take it easy on you," Jack yelps as he's suddenly flipped over and both hands dig into his belly and he shriek's before falling into happy childlike laughter, _"Then."_ , hands sneak up under his shirt and he jump's, shrieking in laughter, "So I'll take it out on you now.", he doesn't go easy, digging deep into the skin, and leaving no spot untouched, "And go easy on you then."

Raphael chuckles as he watches his brother reduce his fledgling to a squirming pile of shrieking angel child, reaching down with a free hand, to lend his nephew some aid, and pressed his fingers to the boy's temple, the fledgling jumps and screams, squirming all that much harder, as the Healers tingly grace helps his brother in teaching him this lesson. Isaiah smiles at him, happy to see his little cousin happy, and scoots closer to his father. Raphael looks down at him and brushes a soft kiss to his temple.

"Let this be a lesson to you my son, your uncle is not the forgiving type, especially when it comes to his wings."

His older brother is very well taught in the fine art of teaching such lessons to fledglings, and its long into the night that the poor boy suffers his punishment for the act that hasn't even happened yet, before his brother finally feels satisfied that the lesson has been learned and lets him go. Jack collapses back, flopping tiredly, still giggling from the resolute tingles in his belly. He tugs his shirt back into place and Lucifer chuckles down at him, brushing his bangs back.

"Now I'm satisfied."

He curled into his parent, trying to catch his breath again, rubbing the remaining tingles out. Lucifer smiled and fell back, tugging him close again.

"Here kiddo.", and handed the picture back to its rightful owner, Jack tucked it back in his pocket, "I'll find you. I promise."

* * *

"As soon as you get back you are to find me," Raphael pulled the goggles up over his son's head, resting them on his curls, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad."

He leans forward, holding the boy's face in both hands, pressing his lips firmly to his forehead, "Good."

Behind them, Lucifer was doing much the same with his young son, pulling his jacket on, fixing the collar, and tucking a new picture into the front breast pocket, a picture from now, _'just in case'_ he had said, and he brushed his hair back, "Be brave little light bearer. I am always with you."

Jack surged forward quickly, hugging him around the chest one last time, and he smiled, returning it with much vigor. If tears gathered in his eyes no one made mention of it.

They parted one last time, Isaiah reaching to take hold of his cousin's hand, Jack settled at his side.

Lucifer reached over his shoulder again and pulled his trident into existence, running his fingers over the runes, "And I don't intend on losing this again."

Chuck let them say their goodbyes, but then it was time to send them back, time was fluid, and it was never good to allow the future and past to interact for too long.

"Boys I can give you a boost, but like when you two arrived, you're going to have to get yourselves back."

Jack nodded and reached out with his powers, tugging his hood back up, as his eyes began to swirl with their threatening gold. There was a gust of wind and a loud bang, and a rift ripped into the atmosphere around them. It ripped a long line, and then it opened, weaker than the first had been upon arrival, but enough that they could jump in. Isaiah took a deep breath, feeling his father behind him, his power in the room, and he reached up to pull his goggles down over his eyes again, reaching out for the portal. Sparks jumped from his arms, down his fingertips, and he gripped the edges of the portal, letting his power mix with his cousins.

When he was sure it was charged enough, he turned, reaching a blue hand out for his cousin, and their fingers interlocked. Gold met blue, another bang shaking the room, and without looking back they bolt into the portal.

And with a pop it closes behind them.

* * *

The landing this time around isn't as easy as it was the first time, Jack's not nearly up to the level he needs to be to make sure they landing is sound, and they are sent flying from their sudden portal of entrance, crashing into a wood pile. People around them scream in surprise, calling out names, ordering people to move.

Isaiah rubs at his head, pulling his hand back warm and slick, red painting his finger tips and the bottom of his gloves. His vision is fuzzy, and not just from his dusty goggles still covering his eyes, and he shakes his head to try and clear his vision and head.

Beside him his younger cousin groans from the impact and turns slightly, not wanting to move, Isaiah tugs his goggles off and looks around as his vision begins to clear. They've crashed into the human camp, nothing looks different, save for some faces he was sure he had seen perish staring back at him in amazement and awe.

There's voices coming from behind, he recognizes Bobby, and a few others he knows but can't place a name to. But there's one he knows, one he would recognize anywhere, and against his better judgement, despite the slow headache starting to rock his mind he jumps to his feet.

It's so surreal he doesn't believe it, not even as he slams into the man's chest, knocking them both over and the scent and familiar feeling of wings surround him.

Vaguely he can hear the other familiar voice of his uncle calling out to him, large hands cradling his face from the side, but he pays it no mind, burrowing into the man's chest underneath him, breaking into a gut-wrenching sob that he can't stop even if he wants to.

"My little one, why do you cry so?", that voice whispers into his ear and it makes him sob harder, hands pet back his curls, stroking down the back of his neck, "Hush my son. You are alright."

There's only one way that this voice is whispering down to him, and he peers over when he hears another, coming closer and closer, and then another, the last is strained, raspy, but just as strong as the other and he sees his uncle carrying his cousin. Jack laying on his shoulder, an arm curled around his neck, and he turns to press a soft kiss to the side of his head.

"What...what happened?"

"We won little one", uncle Luci speaks softly as to not disturb the Nephilim resting on his shoulder too much, "I personally delivered the blow. And well. When one is intending to lock the eldest in a prison, one should ensure he doesn't carry the key. It's done."

Jack huffs and mumbles under his breath, and Lucifer chuckles, reaching into his own pocket.

Michael smiles at them, kneeling to cup the older boys cheek, "Now we can focus on you two.", Isaiah smiles up at him, from the corner of his vision he sees the dark thumb rubbing over his cheek, and hears the chest hum underneath him, "As we were meant to."

Finally, he pulls out what he was looking for, and holds the worn little photo up for his son, Jack leans his head up slightly and takes the photo with his free hand.

"You remembered?"

"I remember."

Isaiah smiles at them as his father helps him sit up, brushing his curls this way and that as he looks him over for any bumps from their crash.

"Brothers?", he hears uncle Gabriel whisper, his voice still weak as his grace, "I think we should get them home."

Both boys exchange looks, "Home?"

Michael smiles at them both kindly, taking a moment to caress both boys cheeks, "Home little ones.", and gives them both his own sort of once over, "The home we had wanted to give you from the start.", he stands, helping his brother up with the child curled in his arms, "Where you can grow and learn."

Isaiah smiles at the sound of that, so much different than the life they had lived once already, having space to grow and play was a new ideal to him, they had grown up in a war, with little items but what they were able to find and steal.

"Can we get our stuff first?", He turns to look up at his father and Raphael smiles down at him, tilting his head slightly in question, "Your things?"

"Treasures," Jack chimes in from where he's laid his head on his parent's shoulder, and the four archangels exchange looks for a brief moment, it's long enough that another interrupts them, Bobby motioning towards both boys, "You should take this opportunity, they won't even show _us_ where they live."

Michael hums in soft disapproval, turning a look on both young Nephilim, and smiles to thank the human man they had trusted with their fledglings. Raphael takes his cue and turns to nod at his child, "Of course, but we will come with you, there will be no other way."

Isaiah nods in agreement, "Yes father."

* * *

Jack showed his father all his little knick-knacks, lounging together on the new bed, up in his new room, in the home that his father and uncles had grown up in. Lucifer took the little objects in hand delicately, as to not break them, and listened intently as he was told the story of every little thing, not wanting to miss a word.

"And this is the feather I saved when...", he looked up as the boy trailed off, and quick thinking, curled his three might wings around them as he pulled the boy closer. Jack sniffled into his shirt and Lucifer hushed the tears away. "Hey now, don't think that, we're back, and we sure aren't going anywhere."

The boy sniffled and nodded, burrowing into his chest, and he reached to set his little treasures aside as he tugged him up further on his chest, "Why don't you try and get some rest?", he brushed some hair out of the fledgling's eyes, "You're completely spent."

"Promise you won't go anywhere?"

Lucifer smiled and rubbed soothing circles in his boy's forehead with his thumb, "I swear it."

Across the hall, another conversation was being had, to the same affect, both parents were not so easy removed from their children's side now that they got to be together again.

* * *

"Thank ya for comin'.", the four mighty beings sat around the fire silently, most of the humans had retreated to their tents and such for the night, save for a few children whose family had not returned with the others, they still sat around the campfire, staring into the orange dancing flames, a little boy was leaning against the Viceroy's leg playing with the straps on his boot, and the archangel smiled down at the little one, rubbing a large hand over his head.

Lucifer nodded in response for all three of his brothers, watching the settlement leader carefully, "You said you had some things to share regarding out fledglings?"

Bobby nodded, sitting across from them on his own stump, hands resting on his knees. The boys would not like him sharing what he knew of their lifestyle, of their past, what they had done to make it so they could all be sitting here today. They would most certainly not be happy about it.

"Of course.", he leaned forward, "There are a few thin's I think you all shou'd know."

They exchanged looks, "Your tone makes me believe that you have things you wish to share that we are not going to approve of."

The human man nodded, looking down a moment, "Tha's 'cause there is. A few thin's."

Again, they exchanged looks, looking back to the man that had looked after their little ones longer then they had been able to. There had been a fear that had been had that they would look to him more so than they would them, a fear that was unwarranted, but a fear well placed.

"We are all ears."

A little girl wandered up to the Healer, holding her little hand out, burnt brown from when she'd fallen into the fire while playing and interrupted them when she tugged on his sleeve. Raphael looked down at her, leaning over so he could get a better look, and she looked up at him with wide expectant eyes.

Chuckling softly, he took her delicate little hand in his own, cradling it in his palm, and leaned over further to press a kiss to her burnt little palm. She giggled softly as the Healer's tingly grace surged through her hand and he smiled down at her, folding her little hand in both of his, he hooked his fingers under her arms and pulled her up to sit in his lap. She smiled happily and leaned back into his chest, giggling softly as he crossed his arms around her, letting her little fingers play with his left hand.

And on with the stories.

* * *

There was still some things that was taking some time getting used to, like the curfew, the things they could use their powers for and the things they couldn't, the _rules_. And then there was the other things that they had a hard time getting used to, the new sounds and new sights, certain things and sounds that once shared meanings.

Like the thunder and lightning, a natural occurrence, that either came about when Isaiah's father was upset about something or when the weather was perfect for it.

Jack jumped at the loud rumbling boom, whimpering softly, the thunder wasn't what he thought it was, it was not an attack or the other one. Whenever there was an attack or at times through the war, this is what they heard, right before...

"Father! Faaaather!"

His door was thrown open and Isaiah poked his head in, looking around carefully for the threat, powers just under the surface. "What's wrong?", another roll of thunder and the younger jumped again, tears making his eyes shine.

"Isaiah this was the sound!"

"What?"

"The _sound_!"

His cousin tilted his head, "The sound?"

"When Mikael came over and and..."

The elder nodded slowly, as the information and knowledge slowly sunk in, and he shared a look with his younger cousin and nodded. He was right of course. This was exactly the sound that had been heard when those things had happened, and though they both knew it was impossible, Lucifer had delivered the killing blow, there was still somethings that was going to take some time to get over.

Isaiah shivered at the rumble, curling his arms around himself slowly, and he shared a glance with the younger boy, "I want my dad."

"But they are in a meeting with the humans and creatures.", Jack crawled over to the edge of his bed and leaned over the side, "We shouldn't interrupt."

Thunder rumbled outside the grand window, lightning illuminated the garden on the other side of his window and he swears he saw a face grinning back at him from outside and he decides enough is enough and jumps from his bed. Father had said that he could come to him whenever he needed him, and this was most certainly a moment that he needed him, especially if someone was outside roaming in the garden.

Jack bolted passed his cousin, Isaiah following closely on his heels, running through the halls to the great 'war' room, there was no other name that fit it just so well. They bolted passed angels in the hall, running around corners, the thunder chasing after them and closing in fast, as they threw their hands out to throw the doors open.

"Dad!"

"Father! Father!"

The four archangels looked over at the interruption and were instantly on their feet. Lucifer huffed as a fledgling slammed into his chest, forcing him back a step, and he curled his arms around the boy and looked down at him in concern, petting a hand down the back of his head. Jack burrowed into his arms and clutched at his shirt, peering at the door behind them, curling his fingers into tunic tightly.

"Jack?", he tugged lightly at the tips of the boy's soft hair, "Is everything okay?"

Isaiah lunged at his father, curling around his arm, not sorry in the slightest about interrupting their meeting. Raphael pulled him close, humming in his chest, and caressed his cheek softly. Michael and Gabriel exchanged concerned looks, coming up on their other side, looking towards the door to see what had caused them such fright.

Nothing came around the corner behind them, though thunder did make the air buzz around them, and it was the sound of the rumbling thunder that made the youngest hide his face in his parent's chest.

Lucifer pet his hair back, "Jack?"

"There's someone outside my window!"

Michael stood up straighter, dismissing the others in the meeting room, his fingers itching closer to his sword near him leaning against the wall. Motioning for the guards posted at the doors to follow as they made their leave. Lucifer was drenched in concern, keeping his son close to him, his wings raised in a semi-threatening gesture making sure that any and all knew that this was his and should anything happen to him, they would face one pissed off archangel, and then his brothers when they caught up to him.

"I'm sorry we interrupted your meeting dad.", Raphael hummed, rubbing his cheek with a thumb, and smiled down at him a moment later, "Nonsense child, I told you once and I've told you a thousand times, you could never be an interruption.", Isaiah grinned and leaned into his father's shoulder for a brief moment as they rounded a corner. Guards moved with them, swords at the ready, waiting for their commander's order.

All the archangels were protective of their fledglings, they were the archangels light, the glue that kept them together and whole.

Anything that dared frighten their young ones would face them.

The parents of their quartet held back at the door as the others entered the newborns room, looking over and under, leaving no shadow untouched. Michael gazed out the window, looking from one side to the other and back, "Cariel, Sampson," the two stepped forward, "Go, take a squad, search the garden.", though there was doubts that there was actually anyone out there they weren't taking any chances.

Raphael stopped them in the doorway, a hand curled over his son's curls, picking at them absently, "Be sure to wear your cloaks with the hoods up, it is really coming down, we do not need any of your catching anything.", he turns his attentions back to the fledgling in quick succession, "And _you_ , stay inside tonight."

Isaiah smiled innocently up at him, "Whatever are you talking about? I stay in every night.", his smiled widely as his father gave him a look, Raphael tapped his nose once, "Little one, there is not much that happens around here that we do not know about."

Gabriel shakes his head upon finding nothing out of the ordinary and steps away from his older brother's side, Michael is before the window, watching the guards slowly make their way across the garden outside.

"There isn't anything that we can see,", he watches with a careful eye, as the thunder rolls and lightning illuminates the garden outside, and the youngest jumps as he burrows into his older brother's arm. Lucifer pulls him close, rubbing at his back and shoulders, "Jack? Are you frightened of the storm?"

He nods silently, embarrassed at such a fear, and avoids eye contact with all in the room. Michael peers at them from over his shoulder, and though he can't see it, his smile is a fond one.

"Brothers, we have had a busy week", he turns slightly, arms folding behind his back, and they peer back at him from their various doings, "Perhaps it would do us all some good to spend the night together."

Gabriel turned a look up at his brother for a moment, before catching on to what he was doing, Lucifer curled the little one into his chest lightly.

"We could get a warm fire going and some snacks."

" _Healthy_ snacks."

The messenger made a face at the healer. Jack giggled at the pair as he peered out carefully from his father's shoulder, fingers curled in the Morningstar's soft robes, a hand rubbing down the back of his head comfortably. Isaiah nodded excitedly, peering up at his own parent curiously, as they turn to get the boy in his pajamas and gather his comforter before they make their way to the 'family room'.

Gabriel leaves them next to meet with the guards as they make their way back inside, Michael moving to follow after him, Jack separates from his father's side if only to hug himself to his uncle's chest. Michael chuckles as he mumbles his thanks for not giving away his secret, and he leans down to press a firm fond kiss to his head and tilts his head up with a curled finger under his chin.

"It is of no problem little one", he smiles down at him, "But fear is not weakness and you should not worry over such things.", the elder smiles at him and spares his younger brother a mischievous look, "And you father was most certainly frightened of such things as a fledgling as well."

Jack giggles and leans closer, "Really?", he whispers.

"I would not kid about something like that.", he leans closer, "But your secret is safe with me."

Lucifer reaches a hand out for the young one, his blanket draped over his other arm, and Jack gives his uncle one last hug before turning to curl into his father's side. They stepped out a moment before Michael did, stepping passed the guards in the hall, whispering with the messenger on their findings or more so, what they hadn't found.

* * *

"It's good ta see those two actin' like kids again."

They visited the human encampment and settlement often, the boys were fond of 'uncle Bobby' and the archangels owed the man for watching over their fledglings, they smiled at him, peering over at the pair for a mere moment before returning to their conversation.

And the human children loved it when the archangels visited, often able to pull them into their games, or using the two eldest as their personal jungle gyms, not that any of them minded. They adored the children just as much as the children adored them.

A loud crash interrupted their conversation and the five of them jumped to their feet.

"Jack did it!"

"No, I didn't!"

Lucifer and Raphael exchanged looks, they loved being parents, they really did, and they loved their children, they really did.

They really _really_ did.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think.", he stepped forward, down the small set of stairs leading to the thrones, robes rustling around his ankles. They didn't have to wear them often, he preferred his gloves and goggles, and his cousin was more inclined to slip into his hoodie and baseball cap, but during these moments, during these important meetings, they had to wear the ceremonial robes of their people.

Jack shied away from the visitors as his cousin stepped forward, they were the only ones in at the moment, their parents and uncles out to see to the growth of the settlements and see how far along they were in restoring the Power Grid, leaving them in charge of the place until they returned, seemingly forgetting they had a meeting with the people from the outlying settlements, the ones who had yet to come back from the outer woods.

With them out that meant having to deal with the visiting creatures too.

"You have any place speaking to him that way."

There was still some who saw Lucifer for what he had been before the wars, and saw Jack as being no better than the monsters they fought to ensure remained in their prisons and were not shy in vocalizing these opinions.

This one bristled, "You are young, your father is-"

"Not here. We are.", Isaiah stood in front of the uppity mortal, meeting his gaze with his own fashion of heat, sparks danced around his fingers, "And you are going to apologize to him."

"I will do no-"

"If you don't you won't get the weapons you are asking for."

"Just you wait until your uncle hears about this!", they refused to apologize for their harsh words, but Jack was silenced with shock, Isaiah stared down at him, "Well then, I guess I'll deal with those consequences when he returns. But until then", he bent slightly, his eyes flashing a bright blue, "I'm the oldest here. I'm in charge. And you're not getting anything from us until you _apologize_."

"Isaiah!", Jack jumped from his father's throne, eyes wide, he remembers what comes when Uncle Michael is cross with you, he's only stolen his sword once, and he will only _ever_ steal it once. He did not want his cousin to feel that, and certainly not for him. "Don't do this! I don't mind!"

"I do.", he turned to send the younger a look and then back to the man in front of him, "Now get out of our home."

...

"Sir, do you wish to change from your robes?"

They look up at the sound of the seraph's soft voice, smiling at the young woman assigned the position of being their nanny, jumping from their seats as they were more than happy to change from the stuffy robes to their preferred items of clothing to wear.

"Sariel?"

The seraph bowed slightly, "Please do not tell my uncle of this meeting.", she nodded once, standing back up once more and they followed her down the fine marble path and into the hall towards their rooms.

"Of course, my prince."

Jack left them silently, turning into his own room, the sentry at the door stepping to block the path in. Ensuring that no one should enter lest the boy tell them to allow it. Isaiah watched him disappear behind a curtain for a moment before nodding at the nanny, turning into his room, now that the business was done for the day they could actually get down to business.

Slipping on his goggles felt like he was finally slipping back into himself, this was who he was, they were a part of him.

Sariel was gone by the time they both exited into the hall, Isaiah flexing his fingers in his gloves, humming to himself slightly. He knew that the comments bugged his little cousin, he knew they did, despite his saying that they didn't, and he wasn't going to allow them to get away with such things.

"Where are we going?"

Jack settles his baseball cap, backwards, over his head and leans forward as he rests his hands in his hoodie pocket. Isaiah takes a moment, adjusting the strap on his goggles before slipping them over his curls, running his fingers through the wild fluff until everything is just right.

And then he looks up at his younger cousin, "We are going to pay our recent guests a visit.", Jack looks against the idea, not wanting to cause any strife or problems, but at the same moment that his pacifist nature takes hold, so does that young anger at the way he had been treated, one doesn't chose their parents and though he adores his father to pieces, he's starting to have enough of being treated like he's some sort of monster just because of the past his linage carries.

He nods slowly, waiting silently for the older boy to finish his little adjustments as he reaches for his pack, slips it over his shoulders, and turns to make his way down the hall towards the grand door of the Heavenly Palace's entrance. The place is huge, like one of those medieval castles from the books that his dad has in his library, their Grandfather liked to live in comfort, and passed it on to His children upon His departure from their world.

They were all sure He would return one day, along with Great Auntie, and when that day happened, they would be there to greet them.

Jack scurries after him when he doesn't appear to have the intention to stop and motion him forward, catching up to his side in an instant, "What are we going to do if father comes back and they ask where we went?"

He hadn't thought about that. Surely Sariel knew that they were heading out, Isaiah only took his pack when he intended to leave the Palace and they weren't supposed to leave when their parents and uncles were out, the archangels knew they were being a bit overprotective but seeing as how they had only just gotten their fledglings back they did not want to run the risk of losing them either.

Isaiah stopped at his question, seeming to finally realize how much more he needed to think this through, and nodded as it came to him. He could always count on his little cousin to ask the important questions.

"Very good question little cous."

The younger smiles up at them as they make a quick detour to the throne room, where they both know the guard captains and Sariel will be waiting for their superiors to return. More than a few eyebrows are raised at the sight of them, and the vast majority of the elders in the room simply know that they are going to be getting into some trouble, just by the way they hold themselves, and a few adjust their positions and arms cross over muscled armored chests.

It's as if they know what is about to be asked of them.

Isaiah looks down at his little cousin for a quick moment, "There is something we need from you.", the head captain raises his chin and Sariel heaves a sigh, it was one thing when the fledglings got into trouble themselves, but when they tried to get the others in trouble was when it became a bit much, no one liked being on the bad side of the archangels.

No one.

"We are going to be out for a bit,", there's an uncomfortable shift to the air around them, the rules are common knowledge around the household, "And if our parents make it back before we do you need to keep our whereabouts to yourself."

"You want us to...lie?", the seraph looks frightened even saying it.

Jack shakes his head, finally speaking up, and comes to stand at the older boys side more directly.

"No. Just do not tell them. You are not permitted to say."

They exchange looks and bow to their request, hoping beyond hope that they manage to make it back before their parents do, before any of the archangels find their way home. Jack tugs at his cousins sleeve and Isaiah nods down at him, the others shield their eyes as the light appears, Isaiah slipping his goggles down over his eyes as the power swirls around his arms and meets the golden energy of the baby light bringer.

And then they are gone.

...

"Well now, this is an interesting turn of events", Michael is leaning heavily on the right arm rest of his throne, leaning over on his elbow, as he stares the gathered guards and caretaker down, Gabriel is lounging next to him, legs draped over the left arm of his own throne, twirling the longest twizzler the world has ever known between his forefinger and thumb, "We seem to be missing two fledglings and yet no one seems to be able to recall where they could have gone."

Behind them, the presence of the boys fathers against their backs is intense, the room cracks with minutely restrained energy and the temperature seems to waver on the boarder of subzero and freezing. They are not happy with their silence, and it shows, in every way.

"Lucifer if you cause it to snow in here, _again_ , I will not go easy on you."

The Morningstar growls behind them, and Michael leans forward slightly, as if challenging the Morningstar to act on his anger, it takes a moment but the air around them warms slightly, but the energy still cracks dangerously.

"Perhaps brothers," Raphael's tone is soft, more dangerous than the others rage, "Nisroc and Sariel seem to know where our fledglings have snuck off to, perhaps", the aforementioned angels seem to stiffen as they feel his gaze settle on their backs, "Perhaps we should allow Gabriel have a few moments alone with them, he has always been very talented in getting memories to seemingly resurface in a moment's notice."

They cannot help it, they peer up at the Messenger in trepidation, and he smiles at them, twizzler hanging from his mouth, as he wiggles his fingers at them threateningly. They have all been on the receiving end of the messengers tortures before, multiple times, and they are all well versed in just how brutal he can be. He doesn't stop when he gets what he wants. He stops when he feels he's had enough and in the meantime his victim is a mess under him, at his questionable mercy.

The threat looming over their heads as it is, the two exchange looks, Nisroc has been around for a long time, under the tutelage of Michael when he was a fledgling himself, he has seen the archangels at their best and their worst, and does not want to be left to the Messengers mercy, not now, not for a long time to come.

Sariel shifts next to him as she feels the gaze of the Healer settle on her back, the one thing that makes their situation so much worse is the simple fact that they had been raised by these four, they knew them like the back of their wings, almost as well as they knew their children, and the archangels were not ones to be made fools of.

Michael raises his head slightly, Gabriel biting off the last piece of his snack, both smiling at the two before them.

"Sir", Nisroc can handle the children being angry at him but he did not sign up to have this sort of thing dangled over his head as it was, one picks and chooses their battles, and this is him picking the one he wants to fight, "There is something I seem to suddenly remember regarding your fledglings."

"Nisroc!", Sariel barks at him loudly, her voice almost too high, she goes ignored, "What are you doing!"

"Sariel watch your tongue.", Raphael's tone is sharp behind her and it makes her flinch into silence, "Nisroc continue on."

He nods, "There was a meeting today", they exchange looks, "Some from the outlying settlements. They had made distasteful comments when the Hatchling tried to express his opinion. The older boy seemed to be angry when the meeting was over."

Raphael resisted the urge to facepalm, his son wouldn't, surely his child would have the sense not to do something so reckless, Lucifer does not seem to be doing much better at his side, his own boy follows after his older cousin like a puppy. Isaiah is not to be said to be the troublemaker of the pair, though he tends to jump into anything headfirst and ask questions later, is not nearly the only one. Jack is young, and he is short tempered, and he is creative in ways the elder is not.

"Which outlying settlement?", Michael was on the edge of his seat, fingers gripping at the edge of the arm rests, all laziness forgotten in the moment, depending on which settlement had visited today there could be a much larger issue on their plate then originally intended.

Nisroc had to think about it for a moment, it had been a long day, and he was not so distracted not to see Gabriel still looking at him with such intent it appeared his fate was already set. The particular guard, whom spent most of his days in the shadows around the Palace and among the settlements around them, was not one easy to get a rise from unless one knew what they were doing.

Before the wars, it had been a game, to see who could get the guard to break first.

So far, as it was, only Gabriel held the record.

Gabriel and, of course, Michael.

"The settlement to the north Sir, north of the center", he grimaced slightly, "The things said... would make anyone's wings ruffle in indignation Sir."

As if that was going to spare the boys their fate, Raphael's in particular, it was no secret the opinions of some of the settlements when it came to Lucifer, and anything in association with him. They were not so blinded, not so stuck in the clouds, to miss the mutterings of certain groups when they paid their visits, Lucifer was fortunately harder on the outside then he was on the inside, able to take much of the insults thrown at him, the names spit at him like a bug or some kind of unwanted mutt, but even then there was some things that _did_ get under his skin.

Some things that did strike a bit closer to home then others did.

It was those words that had the other three surrounding their brightest brother, whispering soft words of assurance to him, both verbally and through their bonds, silently touching his shoulders or ruffling his wings, which makes him both smile and make this small noise in the back of his throat much like that of a giggle, ensuring to keep his mood from turning sour.

They despised it when the poor hatchling heard such things, and his cousin, Isaiah was not one to take such things lightly. They had only questioned the boys actual power once, part of the reason they were nearly ready to get the power grid back up, first across America, and then the world, and they had only found this out when the boys temper had been spiked.

Jack was a kind soul, who would rather himself be harmed then see another soul be injured, and it made many tempers boil when such hateful things were said in his direction.

It was during one of those times that they had learned the sons belly was almost as bad as his fathers was, so far though, as it was, Lucifer was the only one who could make the boy squeak.

Nisroc watches his commander carefully, as if trying to place what is going to happen to him next, he feels dread settle in the bottom of his belly when Michael _smiles_ at him and shoots a look over his shoulder.

"Gabriel you may have your fun with him."

There is no time for him to react accordingly, the Messenger jumps from his seat, and, barely settled on his feet, appears in front of him, Nisroc manages a quick _'No!'_ before he's snagged away, and both disappear a moment later. Michael chuckles lowly, and shakes his head, standing from his throne finally, making his way down the steps towards the shaking guardian.

Sariel sucks in a breath of fear when he sets a hand on her shoulder, his fingers grip her shoulder tighter, digging in only slightly, at her quick inhale and he kneels to look into her eyes with concern as he feels her soft trembles, "Are you alright little sister? Do not fear, you are safe from any harm, come come,", he tugs her into his shoulder, curling her into his arms, "Those boys are not easy to keep track of, not something to fault you for, you are not in any trouble.", Michael pets the back of her head, holding her close for a moment, "Why don't you go get some rest, take the day, you could most certainly use more rest."

She nods softly into his shoulder, starting slightly when hands massage lightly into her shoulders, "I will ensure she finds her way, come my little one.", once upon a time, she had been Raphael's charge, she was long grown and out from under his immediate care but that did not mean he did not still treat them as such when the time called for it, and this was most certainly any time as he saw one, "We will get you to bed."

...

"Isaiah are you sure this is a good idea?"

The younger yanked the older to a stop by the grip he'd taken on his arm, and he turned quickly to peer at the younger cousin, curls flying around bouncing over his ears, his eyes held a certain anger and determination to them that was not often there. Jack didn't let it show often, but their cruel words did hurt, and though he was hard to read on the best of days Isaiah had no problems reading him.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter if it is or isn't.", his voice held a certain edge to it, "No one is going to speak to you like that."

Jack doesn't like making his father angry at him. Lucifer being cross with you is not a good feeling, emotionally and physically, especially if he's upset because you put yourself or someone else at risk, though he didn't end up on the receiving end of such anger very often, he was actually very well behaved (something his dearest cousin could not say), he knew what it felt like.

Lucifer was not known for being lenient either, not when it came to correcting a wrong and administering punishment, something Isaiah can certainly attest to. He doesn't exactly expect this to last long, so he wants to get done what they can get done while they still can, before he's on that receiving end once again.

"We need to keep going. We're almost there.", Isaiah turns and tugs the younger along, "I can hear the encampment not too far off."

They moved on, climbing stealthily over the boulders and overturned trees, Isaiah stopped him with a hand just outside the boarder of the camp. There was a cage, old and rusted iron, in the center of the settlement, a girl about their age was huddled in the center of said cage, dark locks covering her face, hiding her from her tormenters.

Jack peered over his shoulder, eyes widening, "Isaiah is that what I think it is?"

He nodded and they crept closer to get a better look, and made faces of equal disgust, the treatment of this girl was atrocious, Raphael would have a cow if he saw this.

"We have to get her out of there."

A nymph. A cage was no place for their kind to be kept, they were nature spirits, they were meant to be left in nature where they belonged. The metal flooring would distort her vision of her world, the forest would be enraged when she was released, they had heard the rumors and stories of her kind. Pacifists, lovers over fighters, they detested war. She would rather stay within her forest, alone, then have to involve herself with the likes of their problems.

It was a wonder how they must have captured her.

Isaiah nodded and looked up for a moment, "Think you can get into the trees?

Following his older cousins gaze, the younger turned his attentions upwards, peering into the vast tree line. The trees were full, fuller the closer they got to the metal prison, and would be easy to conceal one's self in. The Morningstar's son nodded, peering up, tilting his head back as he followed the tree line, "Yes I can."

He nodded, "Good. Need a boost?"

Isaiah knelt, cupping his hands together, the younger stepped forward, stepping into his cupped hands, and reached for the nearest branch at the same moment he was thrust upwards. Fingers curled around tough bark and he grit his teeth as he pulled himself up.

"Think you can get the lock off?"

Jack followed the elder's gaze, eyes focusing on the rusty pad lock keeping the cage closed, and he nodded. He could get it open, no issue, he just needed to get close enough.

...

Gabriel appeared next to his oldest brother at his call, twizzler hanging from his mouth once more, and turned an imploring gaze up at him.

"You called big brother?"

Michael nodded, his gaze traveling along the horizon outside the massive windows, wind softly dancing through his hair, a cool airy ruffle. The messenger came to stand at his side, following his gaze, eyebrows raising considerably high.

"What does that look like to you dear brother?"

The horizon was glowing blue, the same hue of blue that often came with Raphael's associated power. It sparked and fluttered, as if breathing with life of its own, making the trees in the distance glow.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say that looked like a certain fledgling we all love letting his temper flow."

The elder angel nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes hardening considerably.

"Gabriel, go get out brothers, I think we should pay the northerners a visit."

The Messenger nodded, patting his brother's shoulder as he turned to step passed him, his first stop was Nisroc and Vasti's room, and then to get the two other archangels. They had a trip to make and two fledglings to gather.

...

Jack grit his teeth as yet another branch scratched an angry red line over his cheek and he turned away from the offending object, pushing forward. Below him, he could just make out the light shine from the lens of his cousins goggles, Isaiah keeping in step under him along the forest floor. He came to a stop at the tree line but the younger was able to push forward, climbing carefully from the branch of one tree to the branch of another, as he got closer to the old iron cage, he could hear the laughter and jeering from the barbaric northern people.

They were a rowdy group, always drinking and feasting, they reminded Jack of the Vikings in the book Uncle let him read. But Uncle Michael liked to keep them armed, appeased, and armed. When it came down to it, it was best for them to have their desired weapons, they were good in fighting off the remaining monster that had survived from Mikael's reign of terror.

But this was taking it too far.

He crawled through the treetops until he could look down at the cage below. The girl inside stirred, looking upwards as if sensing his presences, and he held his breath. Jack was not sure when it was the right time to make his presence known, but he was sure that Isaiah would make the moment known. She stared up at the trees, at his hiding spot, for a long moment before turning back down, curling into herself tighter, and gave a soft sigh. Jack made a face as he adjusted his position, turned too far, and fell from his branch.

Though he caught himself before he could crash to the ground, he was still fearful that the commotion would draw the unwanted attention. He turned his head around to peer in the direction of the campfire, and when no one made any indication of hearing his being there he turned back to the cage. She had moved again, cowering away from him on the other side of her prison, but curious as to his being there, all supernatural creatures knew the sight of an archangel, or archangel child, when they saw one.

Though she had moved off to the other end of her cage, the girl stared at him curiously, her head tilted to the side, he tried for what he hoped was a promising smile and rubbed at his head carefully.

She held a finger up to her lips when he opened his mouth to say something in soft greeting and pointed over his shoulder towards the rambunctious campers. They hadn't been distracted from their eating and drinking, undoubtedly, they hadn't even heard him from over their own noise.

Nodding in thanks, he climbed down to kneel before the lock, taking a deep breath Jack pressed his palm over the keyhole, letting his power seep into the metal. His eyes opened once, glowing their dangerous gold, and the girl gasped when she saw it, but didn't back away.

"My name is Jack. What is yours?"

She crawled closer to him, watching as ice slowly began to crawl over the rusted old iron, "My name is Navari."

Jack smiled at her, and she returned it in kind, "We are going to get you out of here Navari."

"We?"

He nodded, looking to the tree line, his cousin was just there, out of sight, he could feel him watching him and the campers. Isaiah was waiting for his moment, waiting for his time to jump in, if it should come early. But campers were too full and too drunk to do much of anything.

The lock creaked as it froze, Navari's eyes widened as it did, not used to such a sound, and she leaned in closer to get a better look. A few more moments and they would be clear to run from here.

"Hey!", the voice was not one he recognized, and he knew almost instantly that it was no one good, "What do you think you're doing with that whore!"

Navari hissed at them, whoever they may be, over his shoulder while Jack was completely occupied with his current task. All they needed was a few more moments and that was it, the lock would be freed. A hand closed around his arm, and then there was the pop as the locking mechanism broke completely, and he whirled around, plowing his fist into the man's stomach. He doubled over in pain, and Jack gasped as something stuck the back of his head, careful, "I would think nothing of driving this blade into the soft inside."

"You would never dare.", Jack met Navari's gaze, she cowered away from the man, the one he presumed to be the leader of the encampment, "Not for what my father and uncles would do to you."

"I ain't scared of your pussy father boy."

He smiled sweetly, Navari gave him a look as if he was losing his mind, or had already lost it, "But you should be terrified of what my uncle Michael would do.", the man behind him faltered, he could feel it, Navari saw it, no matter how quickly he tried to hide it.

"ISAIAH NOW!"

His cousin was like a storm of pure fury, power was radiating off of him, electricity arched off his very fingers, his eyes swallowed by the blue power of his fury. Men scattered as the water conducted the electricity, charging the entire ground.

"I told you to apologize for your words."

The uppity man made the mistake of pistol whipping Navari when she tried to make her own way of helping get them out, and she collapsed with a cry of pain, crawling backwards as he advanced.

Isaiah gave a yell of anger and surged forward, Jack backed away as his cousin veered off course, for the cage, and when he closed his fingers around the cold metal, the entire camp lit up.

There were loud screams and men shouting orders, the camp erupted into chaos the next moment, Jack went flying back, Navari with him, and they crashed into a set of legs. They looked up as one, to meet the glowing blue eyes of two out of four archangels. Michael and Lucifer peered down at them, eyes flitting from the Nephilim child to the nymph. Navari stared up at them in surprise and awe, never having met anything quite like an archangel before, she was in complete awe of the two mighty beings.

Jack took the opportunity to break his eye contact with his father, he was in for it, he knew it, and looked around him at the chaos that had unfolded around them. Nisroc and Sampson were leading their garrisons in cornering the uppity campers, Raphael and a few of the healers were pulling Isaiah back, the Healer smacking him over the head as he reached to examine his hands, power fading completely as the older boys anger faded.

"And who might this be?"

The Messenger had been missing from the surrounding armies and elite guards that followed the archangels commands, their elite forces, directly under the command of Archangel Michael himself, guarding their personal homes, these guys were not the guys to mess with.

Not when it came to the Archangel's fledglings.

But here he was, kneeling before them, Navari made a small noise of fright, backing away from him, backing up once more into Lucifer's legs. He hummed above her, setting a hand on her head to tilt it back and peer into her eyes, she peered up at him in awe.

"What is your name little one?"

She licked her lips and took a breath, "My name...?", he nodded kindly, "My name is Navari."

"And where is your forest little Navari?"

He was no fool, and not so blind, he knew a nymph when he saw one. But he wondered if this was her home forest or not, and how far she could be, if this was not home.

"I do not...Do not know...", she couldn't look away from his eyes, they were breath taking to look into, and they shined with a light she had never seen before, and something a bit more playful then what she was used to seeing, "I have been here for as long as I can remember.", he nodded, eyeing the cage she had undoubtedly been locked in, "Do you have a home to go back to little one?"

Averting her gaze was the answer he needed, and the Morning Star turned to address the Messenger, "Gabriel, take our fledglings, the three of them home. Get them cleaned up and we will meet in the family room when we return."

"Three?"

The elder nodded, sharing a look with his older brother, "We will give you a home little nymph, you will live with us now.", she nodded, completely shocked, unable to find her words. Jack took her hand, quick and stabling, and she turned to look at him with a smile, Lucifer cleared his throat again and the Nephilim flinched softly, "Jack we will discuss this adventure when I return."

"We both will brother,", Raphael looked the little nymph over as he deposited his own child within the Messenger's grasp, humming in distaste to her state, and her apparent treatment, "And I shall look you over more carefully when I return as well little Navari."

Michael gave a stern nod of agreement to his brothers words, all of them. They would indeed have a long conversation by the end of this night, he would see to that, but first he had to deal with this.

"You come into my home.", he stalked forward, the camp leader, the round man backed away on all fours, "You insult my nephew.", Jack had not been kidding when he'd threatened him with his uncles great temper, "And you ask for _my_ weapons." the man floundered, blubbering apology after apology, bowing at the archangel's feet in fear instead of looking into his eyes. No longer the big bad fearless leader in contest with the Head Archangel's protective streak when it came to his little nephews.

"I believe I will put our agreement into consideration once more," Nisroc lifted the quivering man clear from the ground, glaring over his shoulder at the archangel, he has not forgotten his betrayal to the hands of the Messenger, Michael smirked lightly at the guard from over the humans shoulder, "Thank you Nisroc, set him on his feet please.", the guard dropped him heavily, and he stumbled to stay upright, Michael looked unimpressed, "At your word sir.", the man looked frantically between the two angels as the archangel leaned in closer, "Careful Nisroc, I am sure Gabriel would be more than happy in continuing where he undoubtedly left off."

"You are a cruel angel sir."

That drew an amused chuckle from the Commander, "Be gone with you Captain, take your team back to the fledglings, ensure they do not escape this time around?"

He clapped a hand to his chest, giving a salute, and called his soldiers to him. They lined up, at his lead, and took to the sky. Michael watched as they took their leave, shaking his head, only his nephews and solders could bring his mood back around again, the man was still whimpering soft apologies in front of him, "You'll have to excuse him," he spared him a look, "Now I believe we have a meeting to attend to in regards to recent events against my kin."

...

Navari looked around in awe as she stepped into the grand entrance, her eyes wide with shock and amazement, it was breath taking. The room was so bright and so open, it was not at all something she had come to expect from them, having thought they would live in something more extravagant.

It was spacious, numerous windows, more windows in fact then there was doors.

More angels lined against the walls, guards and soldiers, they saluted the Messenger as he stepped passed them and he smiled at them in greeting, joking with a few even, and Jack tugged her forward so abruptly she almost tripped.

"This way, uncle Gabriel is going to have them make you a room up,", Isaiah was in front of them, walking silently next to the archangel with golden wings, trying to softly plead his case. It wasn't working so well but it was more than worth the effort. Gabriel smacked him over the head, sparing him a stern side glance, and he went silent again.

Navari took it all in, dipping her fingers in the clear water of a fountain and jumping back in awe that it was cool to the touch, she pet the petals of a grand flower, her eyes wide as though anything less would cause her to miss something. Gabriel led them into the grand family room, more guards lining the wall, and led them to sit on soft cushions in the center of the room. She curled tightly in on herself, rubbing at her sore ankle where the rusty manacle had been, leaning in closer to the young blonde boy who had helped her get out of her cage. The Messenger watched her do so with worry, but didn't comment on it, knowing it would be addressed when his older brother returned.

The doors opened again and in walked the two they were waiting for, Michael was at the lead, "Which one of you decided it was a grand idea to go see the upper colonies?"

Jack was quick in pointing to his cousin and the elder archangel gestured him forward with a finger, the older Nephilim looked nervous as he stepped forward, his uncles fingers curled around his shoulders, and shared a glance with the Healer as he stepped out with the other archangels son. The Healer nodded, ensuring the same conversation later with a single glance towards the young Nephilim, it was something he was sure the boy was not looking forward to, nor the one he was about to have with his uncle.

Lucifer stepped in behind the other archangel, coming up behind his own son, and tilted his head back with a gentle hand a top his head, Jack smiled at his father, "Who is your friend, little one?"

"This is Navari."

Raphael sat in front of them, crossing his legs under him as he did, he reached a handout for the nymphs wounded ankle, "May I, little Navari?" she nodded shyly and he smiled at her, curling his long fingers around her ankle and pulled it into his lap. His fingers were warm and gentle as they felt around her ankle and turned it this way and that, "We'll get you some ointment to put on it, but it should be fine from there."

…

"Dad, that hurt."

The Healer chuckled as he tucked the blankets up under his sons chin, sitting back up, a hand pat at his leg under the blankets.

"You met the end of my staff." Despite the soreness he was sure his son felt at the moment, his eyes were still bright when he looked into them, "I would have been surprised if it hadn't hurt."

Isaiah grinned up at his father, nudging the hand that brushed through his curls with his nose, and snorted when fingers snagged it and gave a slight tug.

"Did you have to use your staff?", the blankets rustled and the Healer was sure his son was rubbing at his throbbing behind, he poked him solidly in the belly, and the Nephilim yelped and curled up on himself to stop him from doing it again, it didn't, "Dad!"

"Would you have rather I used my belt like your uncle?"

He shook his head, his curls bouncing as he did, "No I prefer the staff"

"I'm glad.", he rubbed a few fingers over his sons temple, "Go to sleep my little Isaiah. You've had an exciting day."

"I love you dad."

"And I you. Everyday."


End file.
